


The Very Unlikely Existence of a Flightless Bird in a Tuxedo | 企鹅奇迹

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Sherlock, Alliteration, Animals, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Bombs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endearments, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hugs, M/M, Penguins, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sherlock, Snogging, Words, Zoo, poem, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>送阿彦<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_D/pseuds/Lynn_D">@Lynn_D</a> ，祝生日快乐！<br/>其实有点拿不出手，因为这篇翻得很不好，orz。<br/>发现误译、漏译、错别字请告知，不胜感激。</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Very Unlikely Existence of a Flightless Bird in a Tuxedo | 企鹅奇迹

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Very Unlikely Existence of a Flightless Bird in a Tuxedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537225) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> 送阿彦[@Lynn_D](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_D/pseuds/Lynn_D) ，祝生日快乐！  
> 其实有点拿不出手，因为这篇翻得很不好，orz。  
> 发现误译、漏译、错别字请告知，不胜感激。

伦敦动物园坐落在摄政公园的东北角，占地三十六英亩。那里离贝克街不远，一点儿也不远，不过John从来没去过。他怀疑Sherlock也从没去过那儿，但过去的两天里这位亢奋的侦探一直在孜孜不倦地研究一桩关于诗和炸弹的案子，而案情似乎最终指向了动物园。Lestrade最新一条短信要他们十分钟后在那里见他，现在John正试图在他们出门踏入这一日的重重迷雾之前，给Sherlock肚子里填上至少半片吐司。

Sherlock就像一个不愿意为“飞机”张开嘴巴的学步孩童*，此刻正冲John挥舞着两条胳膊，Belstaff大衣半挂在身上，一边还大喊，“不饿！我们现在就得走！”John趁此机会把那片吐司塞到了他嘴里，可他转身去拿自己的外套时Sherlock把那片吐司丢进一个抽屉，砰一声合上了。  
*为“飞机”张开嘴巴（open his mouth for the aeroplane）：源自“Open the hangar -- here comes the aeroplane!”（打开停机棚——飞机来了！）这是欧美父母哄小孩子吃东西时的一种说法。

“我看见了！”John吼道。Sherlock已经噔噔噔下了第一跑楼梯，在楼梯平台拐了弯儿。如果John不赶紧的话他就要钻进一辆出租车奔赴动物园了，所以他抓起他的钱包和钥匙，以最快速度跟在Sherlock后头飞奔下楼梯，带上前门往街边走时恰赶上一辆出租停下。

路途很短，只消从公寓驶出一英里半，中途从A41公路抄近转到公园外环。John想用这五分钟跟Sherlock打听一下案件新进展，但Sherlock陷入了沉思中，或许在他的思维宫殿里——Sherlock的思维宫殿里有动物园吗？——出租车猛然在正门口停下之前Sherlock吐露的内容只有关于爆破对句的什么东西，此中含义John无法理解。

Lestrade就在大门外等着他们，接着他一挥警证他们三人就晃过了检票员。一进门他便领他们去了疣猴展区旁边一个相对安静的地方，Donovan正在那里等他们，手里拿着一包红白条纹袋子盛的爆米花。

“哟，这下完美了！”她惊叫。“来折磨动物了么，怪胎？”

Lestrade瞪了她一眼，一只手梳过自己浓密的银发，过去几天的压力从他的眼袋就可以一览无余。Sherlock完全无视掉她，只是看也不看就伸手抓了一大把爆米花。

“是什么使你认为埋弹者下一步要袭击动物园？”Sherlock问道，凑过去大幅入侵了探长的个人空间。Lestrade叹口气把手机从衣兜里掏了出来，在屏幕上下滑页面，直到找到了他在找的东西。

“这是我们收到的最后一条消息，就在半小时之前。根本看不明白，至少我不明白。”

“我为什么没觉得吃惊呢？”Sherlock嘲弄道，John用手肘顶了顶他后腰。

Lestrade没理他俩，开始读消息，他额头的深纹与声音里疑惑的语调相辅相成。

_虎豺失足慌心陡起_

_猢狲捣蛋没脸没皮_

_虺蛇盘绕惹人厌弃_

_红鹤剥下的毛皮绮丽_

_火光焕赫是那熊的肉体_

_惶然的猩猩以铁丝猛缢_

_你以为可做它们的救主_

_时间却将要不够_

_纵是蝙蝠侠麾下神探_

_此刻也莫展一筹_

_(Tigers Tumble Tumultuously_

_Monkeys Murdered Maliciously_

_Reptiles Ribboned Repulsively_

_Flamingos Flayed Fabulously_

_Bears Burning Bombastically_

_Gorillas Garroted Grotesquely_

_And so you think you can save them_

_But time is running out_

_Not even Batman's Sherlock_

_Has that kind of clout)_

他们四人站在那里瞪着Lestrade的手机，就跟它可能会吐出另一条更明晰的线索似的，然而最终Lestrade把它揣回口袋，冲Sherlock挑起一根眉毛。

“想到什么没？”

Sherlock紧闭双眼站立着，十指支在下巴之下。John怀疑这得费上一会儿，于是转身面朝猴子展区，看那些黑白相间、真真可爱的动物在笼里的树上荡来荡去。他简直能肯定他看见有一只猴子在模仿Sherlock，白脸黑头黑身，细小的手指抵在噘起的嘴唇上，成了侦探的小型翻版，但又觉得不让这位小喜剧演员引起注意对他们所有人都最有利。

“就在这儿，动物园，我们从列举的动物就知道。但是在哪里？又为什么说到蝙蝠侠？”Sherlock沉吟道，主要还是自言自语。“蝙蝠？蝙蝠展区有颗炸弹？不。太简单了。还在诗里。线索在诗里。”

Donovan正把爆米花丢上空中，再试图张嘴接住，对阻止这次犯罪发生毫无贡献。Lestrade在望着Sherlock，好像后者是动物园里又一亮点项目，将要表演一场极富娱乐性的戏法。John却感觉到颅骨底部有什么东西在纠缠他，关于那首诗的东西。他在脑子里把它又过了一遍，默诵字词，想象出发音。

“埋弹者为什么用了这么多头韵？”他问。“这有什么意义吗？”

Sherlock的眼睛一下子睁开，几乎有嘴那么大，他拽住John短外套的翻领摇晃着他。被Sherlock抓得这么近、拉得这么粗暴并不是一点儿都不舒服，John暗自这样想已不是第一次了。他的目光在Sherlock开始说话时飘到了对方的嘴唇。

“John！你真棒！这和蝙蝠没关系！这是参照了蝙蝠侠电视剧和电影里的一个反派角色！他总是压头韵！”

“你熟悉蝙蝠侠？”

“我熟悉 _犯罪_ ，John，而蝙蝠侠是侦破罪案的，所以没错，我兴许记住了一两点内容。”

Lestrade和Donovan站在那儿呆呆地望着，最后Sherlock说：“哦，快点儿啊！你们不明白吗？你们不可能不明白！”

实在不幸，他们没一个人明白。Sherlock转着圈，双手揪着头发，这是处在一群乡巴佬之间的挫败天才们的典型表现。他转过最后一圈时从一个小朋友手里抓过一份动物园地图，把一根修长优雅的手指戳到中央。

他现在推理天才模式全开，既威严又豪气，因为所有碎片都拼接合一而激动不已，生机勃勃。

“就在这里！下一枚炸弹就在这里，在 _奇鹅（pengling）展区！_ ”➀

有短短的一瞬，一切都沉寂了。没有孩子的大笑，没有小贩的叫卖，没有猴子的呼啸。有短短的一瞬，John的耳朵里只有Sherlock的声音，Sherlock深沉的男中音隆隆作响，说道…… _奇鹅_ 。

Donovan最先回神。

“抱歉，在啥？”

“看在上帝份儿上，我为什么总是必须重复自己的话！炸弹在 _七鹅（pengwing）_ 展区！”

Lestrade手握成拳头抬到了颤抖的嘴唇边，假装咳嗽，相当剧烈，用尽全力不要大笑起来。

John伸长脖子扭到了一边，尽量远离Sherlock的目光，好像他正在找着树上的什么东西，而现在他仿佛开了窍表示赞同似的点着头，对，炸弹当然在 _七鹅_ 展区啦。

Donovan又一次第一个激动起来。

“你刚刚是说——”

但是John不能也不会让Donovan给他把这事搞砸。

“是的，是的他说了。我们走，去企鹅滩。就在那边，走过旋转木马和露天饭店就是。”

Sherlock已经打头奔出两步，另外三人跟在他身后，仍然不能完全确定正在发生什么事，他是怎么想明白的，还有他们刚才好像听到他说了什么。

他们一边跑，Lestrade抓住了John胳膊小声说：“他是说了 _奇鹅_ ？或者 _七鹅_ ？或者类似的东西？”

John开始咯咯发笑，接着小声回答：“对啊，我想他是说了。什么都别说，别纠正他，这太他妈好了。叫Donovan也在这事儿上闭嘴。”

他们一抵达企鹅滩，Lestrade和Donovan就开始疏散场馆的游客，Sherlock与John则去了水下观赏区做同样的事。在凉爽的地下馆里，John将带孩子的家庭领出去，尽力不引起困扰或恐惧。只要Sherlock开始大喊有爆炸物，这里就得闹翻天了。

不过Sherlock理解得很快，John能听见他说，“所有人都要立即离开 _气鹅（pengween）_ 区，有一只 _奇鹅_ 生病了，需要特殊医疗护理。一切都会没事的，小 _七鹅_ 只是需要一点隐私。这就是了，马上离开吧。”

一些游客脸上露出怀疑的神色，但大多数都在不吵不闹地离开。然而，有一个小男孩扯住了Sherlock扬起来的大衣下摆，正追问着更多信息。

“先生？先生？你说有一只生病了，是什么意思？它哪儿不舒服？这些都是洪堡七鹅，这你知道吗？它们来自南美，在太平洋沿岸。它们能吞下整条的鱼，而且它们小步跳，不会大步跳，它们还不能飞。这你知道吗？”

Sherlock低头看着男孩，试图把大衣从他手里抽出来，可男孩不放手。最终他蹲下身子好与男孩面对面，然后说道：“我本人就是洪堡 _奇鹅_ 的大粉丝。它们外表威风凛凛的，对不对？我们不会想让这些特别的 _气鹅_ 病倒一只吧，难道你不同意吗？所以赶快走开，我们会料理一切。”

“你没有动物园徽标。你确定你在这里工作？”

“他在这工作，没错儿。我们都是。特别企鹅部。快离开吧。”

John飞快地把男孩送到出口，又回到Sherlock身边，对这个可怜见的烦人精产生了奇怪的保护欲。确实有什么东西包含在他说那个词的方式里，在他每一次都浑然不觉地发错音的方式里，还不只是一种方式，是三种不一样的。Sherlock没什么弱点，可听到他以小孩子或许会用的方式说 _七鹅_ 很出人意料，而且实在是——可爱。

去他的炸弹吧，他想听他再说一回。他一定要听到。Sherlock的脸和双手都紧贴在地下展示窗的有机玻璃上，正望进巨大的池塘，追随着那些黑白花纹水鸟的身影，它们一掠而过，气泡从它们覆油的羽毛间冒出来，沿完美的垂直线浮到水面。

“你不会以为炸弹在它们中的哪一只身上吧？”

“在一只 _七鹅_ 身上？不大可能，因为到现在已经该被人发现了。不过它们很迷人，对不对？如此优美，如此……古怪。我从前读到过，雄性 _奇鹅_ 可以结为终生伴侣，并且已被发现会收养遭到遗弃的蛋，共同孵化抚育。”

John努力控制住脸上惊讶的表情。Sherlock极少分享自己认为不必要的信息，而他感觉同性恋企鹅收养宝宝不像是Sherlock会觉得有趣的东西，更别说必要了。

“呃，它们这样……社会真是相当先进，是吧？真不错。企鹅……它们绝对是我在动物园这里的最爱。”

“我还以为你以前没来过这儿？”

“唔，没来过。我的意思就是总的来说。在一般的各个动物园里。我喜欢企鹅。”

“嗯。快来吧John，我想我弄明白了。”

 

…

 

两小时后他们坐在Lestrade的办公室里，就着吃了一半的炸面圈和盛在湿软纸杯里的冷咖啡做笔录。

“所以让我来把这件事理清楚，”Donovan重复道。“埋弹者写了首关于动物、蝙蝠侠和时间不够了的压头韵的诗，从那你就能理解我们这位爷是在参照漫画书里的企鹅人角色，然后推理出炸弹装在企鹅展区饲喂处的钟后头。我说对了吗？”

她特意重读了企鹅一词，Lestrade和John都对她怒目而视。她冲他们回了个白眼，耸了耸肩，毫不在意他们在Sherlock这个词的错误念法里发现的名副其实的藏宝箱。

“好极了，Sally，看来你真的曾置身于阻击犯罪的现场，而没有把脸埋在一包齁人的粮食籽儿里。恭喜啊。”

“尽管那些全都很精彩，”Lestrade指出，“我们还没有真正找到埋弹者。有什么想法吗？”

Sherlock把牛津鞋跷到书桌上，向后靠在了椅子里。这样他结实的肌肉长长地连成一线，他的身体仍然在为及时找到炸弹并拆除的满足感欢歌。John不是第一次有爬到他怀里、沿着他修长弓起的脖子一条线舔上去的冲动，不过这可能是他第一次想要蜷坐在那怀抱里，缩进Sherlock双臂之间。 _气鹅_ ，真是的。

“五种想法，也许四种。我缩小范围后会发短信给你。”

“所以你认为他不会回到……”Lestrade意在言外。

“回 _七鹅_ 展区？当然不会。他甚至不会回动物园。看在上帝份儿上，什么事这么好笑？自从我们到动物园之后你们都在用手挡着偷乐儿。我脸上有东西吗？你们真的都那么幼稚？”

John更愉快了，从邻近的椅子里朝Sherlock探过身去。他把一只手放在男人的小臂上轻轻捏了一下，接着说：“不，完全不是。你脸上什么都没有。我想我们都只是，嗯，被总体来说你有多么喜爱动物园弄了个措手不及，尤其是，嗯，企鹅展区。我们不是每天都能看见你，你知道的——”

Sherlock把注意力集中在John的脸上，找寻着明显的谎言及其背后的原因。John在这仔细打量下舔了嘴唇，Sherlock的眼睛就在那里停了极长久的一秒，他的表情变得柔和了，然后眨了眨眼移开视线。

“动物园？ _奇鹅_ ？我对那个地方并没有特殊喜好，尽管我的确要承认，进化为会游泳却不会飞，而且看起来穿着晚礼服似的鸟类有几分迷人。那我们这是完事儿了？John，我们走。”

 

…

 

“告诉我。”

“告诉你什么？”

John正在厨房里磨时间，把更多的黄油涂在更多Sherlock并不会吃的吐司上，洗更多的杯子，泡更多的茶。John是在逃避。只要Sherlock想刨根问底，他就没可能做不到，John也艰难地学到了，不看Sherlock是阻挠他推理过程的最佳方法之一。唉，茶和吐司都弄好了，他不能永远站在那儿装作无所事事。他端起托盘走向他们的扶手椅，用脚把小桌子推到他们之间的空隙中，放下了托盘。他伸手拿起报纸，在自己的椅子里坐好，希望Sherlock能不深究。

“把它放下。”

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“报纸。把它放下，别躲着我了。”

John叹着气把报纸重新折起来，用拇指和食指将折痕捏得更重，接着把它夹到了坐垫侧边。

“怎么？你要谈什么？”

“谈你和Lestrade和Donovan，还有你们在动物园以及之后在Lestrade办公室里对待我的方式。我当时在做什么事，做的事使你们都产生了某种你们努力想隐藏的反应。你们……为我感到尴尬？”

John举起一根手指，对Sherlock摇动。

“不。在这儿打住。没人为你尴尬。这一点你搞错了。”

Sherlock接受了，John几乎能看见齿轮在旋转，减速，转向，又重新加速。

“不尴尬？你们似乎也都不恼火，或者生气，或者受冒犯。别的东西。有些东西……好笑。你们被我做的什么事或说的什么话逗笑了。这就是了，对不对？我说的话。我说什么了？Lestrade读了诗，我从头韵联系到了 _奇鹅_ ——”

John尽力了，真的，可他管不住自己。他咯咯笑了起来。他把手背的掌指关节压上嘴巴咬了咬，但是无济于事。他咯咯咯地笑。

Sherlock探身向前，眉毛都要抬到发际线了，然后他脑袋稍微往侧边歪了点儿，把两根手指按在了太阳穴上。

“这个词对你来说为什么那么有趣？”

John深吸一口气，接受了自己的失败。无论他有多努力尝试，他还是什么都瞒不过这个男人。而且实话说，他甚至都不再真正尝试了。

“因为你说它的方式，Sherlock。你说得不对，每次说都还说得不一样，坦率地说吧，这，嗯，这真是太可爱了。”

Sherlock向后靠在椅子里，牢牢抓着靠手，好像贝克街221号刚经历了一场地震，接着他眨起了眼。他盯着John耳朵右边的一个地方，然后眨眼睛。John盯了回去，起初很担忧，后来无可奈何了，就小口喝自己的茶，吃了些吐司，等着Sherlock回过神来。当他回神时他的变化显而易见。他看起来又小又脆弱，还有一点点紧张。

“可爱？”

“非常。”

“我？”

“是啊，你。”

John看出迹象，Sherlock即将开始谴责John方面在把这个词用在他身上之前完全没能准确理解词义，而John做好了准备。

“John，我并不认为可爱——”

“哎哎哎。可别生气。闭嘴就好。”

Sherlock闭了嘴。

“Sherlock，你有很多很多面。你优秀，机灵，聪明到极致。你也可以表现得无情，刻薄，举止不得当。你还可以表现得有趣，逗人，友好，体贴，而且没错，可爱。今天你很可爱。这相当，呃，能使人放下戒备，实话告诉你。”

“使人放下戒备？凭什么方式？”

John干脆一不做二不休。现在打退堂鼓已经晚了，他也很有把握自己并不想那么做。

“这让你显得更平易近人，你知道么？几乎，别冲我发火，听我说完就成——这让你显得几乎天真无邪。我当时想很用力地抱抱你。”

Sherlock咬住下唇，皱起了脸，而假如皱脸能发出声音，这一次的就该是尖叫了。

“抱我？大家不想 _抱_ 我，John。揍我，有可能，但是……”

“哎，我不是大家，我是我，而且我那时候确实想。我想抱抱你。”

Sherlock对查看自己的指甲产生了浓厚兴趣，好像根本没留神自己参与的谈话部分似的。他喃喃道：“你现在还想吗？”

John想了想Sherlock说出这几个字该花了多大力气，他又该是从心底多深处把它们挖出来的。他不会在这个时候令他失望。

“是啊，我想。站起来。”

John站起身，低头看着Sherlock，后者仍然坐着，于是他伸出一只手把Sherlock拉起来站到身边。他们面对着面，紧攥的手指在身侧发抖。John走近一步，又走一步，直到他不得不后仰脖子好仰视Sherlock，而那很不舒服，所以他把右脸颊贴在了Sherlock左肩上，同时用两条手臂环住他的腰，轻轻勾了一下，顺利将他拉进了怀抱。

他臂弯里的Sherlock感觉很僵硬，John就用手指上下抚摸他那苗条颀长的背，轻声说：“放松。”

John脸颊贴住的Sherlock温暖又激动，而且即使外表棱角分别，他却柔软得惊人。John想要深深吸气，吸进并记住，轻蹭再陷入。他把脸埋得稍低了一点，可那也不对头，于是John冒了个险把头转向Sherlock，鼻子拱在了他美妙的脖子上，两条胳膊都抬起来抱住他的肩膀。

Sherlock大约又花了五秒才作出反应，而就像他做其他所有事的时候，不论是破案还是生闷气还是对墙开枪，他不遗余力。他用手臂搂住John，一只手在他后腰上，另一只手在他肩胛之间，一边收紧胳膊一边呼气，把他们两人的呼吸都挤出去了。他低下头靠着John的脑袋，就在那里停住，额头对鬓角。

John的后腰开始因保持这一姿势而疼痛——彼此倚靠，只有上胸与肩膀相碰。他朝前挪了一点，使他们的肚子贴到一起，隔着薄薄的衬衫布料感觉到Sherlock的体温，只差一英寸他们就髋压着髋了。他要停在这儿不动，他心想，因为他不想把人家吓跑，他只想留在这里，吸纳Sherlock这新的一面，身体温暖，触手可及。而且老天啊，他真好闻。

他听到自己名字的同时，也听到了耳朵上方空气喷过的声音。

“John？”

“嗯？”

“这对你来说感觉怎么样？”

“你是什么意思？”

Sherlock的声音在他努力放轻时生来会降几个八度。John能感到声音在他喉咙里发出，进入John的耳朵，他不假思索地歪过头，嘴贴住了Sherlock的脉搏，他能感觉到Sherlock下面的话语在他唇边振动。Sherlock的回应是叹息一声，将一只脚跨到了John双脚之间，这样他修长的大腿就抵在了John腿间，John一下子开始变硬了。

Sherlock恰到好处地扭了扭臀，John确信他一定能感觉到自己短裤里在发生什么事。

“这对你来说感觉——可爱吗？”

“哦。好吧，一开始感觉非常非常舒服，哎？然后开始感觉有点儿更，嗯，提神了。现在的感觉就是他妈的绝妙。”

“那你现在会不会说这不仅仅是一个拥抱？”

“唔，我想拥抱分很多种。也许更像是深情相拥？”

“而这是因为那些 _奇鹅_ ？”

John咯咯笑着，把手下移到了Sherlock臀上，两根拇指掐着髋骨，其余手指按进弧弯浑圆的肉里。

“我不确定我以前有没有把企鹅和勃起联系起来过，不过没错，可能呢。”

“你现在……？”

“呃，对，你判断不出来？”

“我不想妄断。”

“这在以前从没阻止过你。”

“这一次我不想出错。”

John挪挪屁股，把自己压到Sherlock大腿上，很快，在叹息之后、呻吟之前有了那个吻，起初试探而飘忽，中途自信又迫切，结尾深入且湿润。

当他们终于分开，距离刚刚够看着对方，可爱荡然无存，因为它已经被彼此间的强烈欲望所完全抹除。

“而这是因为那些 _七鹅_ ？”Sherlock又问了一遍，声音里透着怀疑，尽管他在寻着John的嘴，想要第二次品尝。

“不，这是因为你，因为我们，因为该死的是时候了，”John答道，张开嘴，偏过头迎接Sherlock的舌头。

John常常好奇Sherlock从前有没有做过这事，爱慕、亲吻或亲密，但当Sherlock用翻卷摇荡的舌头在John嘴里劫掠，双唇研究出能让John膝盖发软的角度和动作，他颇为高兴地决定得出结论：那不重要，因为Sherlock知道如何亲吻John，而且他似乎既热切又精熟。

如今出现了两只对等的勃起，这好像使得他们之间呻吟、爱抚、阴茎摩擦的总量呈指数增加。直到John把两只手伸向下，抓住了两把饱满的臀瓣，Sherlock才后退，他眼睛大睁，胸部猛烈起伏，一只手用力推着John的肩膀。

“等等，停下。停下。”

停下在John此刻的优先级列表上排位不高，但在美妙的凌乱外表之后，Sherlock看着忐忑不安，略显怀疑，而如果他需要停下，他就得停下。

“出什么事了？”

“这是什么，John？我们在干什么？”

“你知道我们在干什么，Sherlock。你是在问它意味着什么吗？”

“上帝啊，我不知道，我不知道要想什么了。我以为你不——你说过你不是——这是不是——我们是要——”

“好了，停。停下就好。坐下。”

John把双手放在Sherlock两侧大臂上，把他推回近处他的椅子里。他的双腿碰到了座椅，他弯下身子在软垫上坐下了，手在大腿上反复不定地来回揉搓。John在Sherlock两膝中间蹲下，双手放在Sherlock的双手上，让它们停下了。他抬头看着Sherlock的脸，上面皱起纹路，很是憔悴，就轻柔地捏了一下掌心里的手。

“听我说，好不好？我们不必这样做。我从来都不打算吓到你，或者逼迫你，或者让你不舒服。我们之前在动物园，你真是——你真是——上帝呀。Sherlock，你是那么才华横溢，像闪电一样，你今天可能救下了成百上千的生命，可同时你又如此有人情味儿，这打动了我，你知道吗？你屡屡把企鹅念错的样子，还有你对它们有多喜爱，你对那个小男孩有多友善，这刚好破开了我心里的一些东西，我想。

“我不知道我想要这样有多久了，或许有很长一段时间，但我确实知道我以前没感觉过与别人有这么密不可分。然而如果你没有同感，如果你不想要这样，那也可以。”

“你不会生气？”

John的心开始泄气，沉到了他的胃里，但他强打精神接受了。

“是，我不会生气。”

“为什么不会？”

“我为什么不会生气？仅仅因为我没有得到我想要的？我永远都不会像那样不尊重你，Sherlock。你不该被那样对待。”

Sherlock现在不愿看John的眼睛，甚至不愿把头转向John的方向，突然击中他的想法和他对这个男人的倾慕同样强有力：这与Sherlock和John无关，与Sherlock和别的人有关，来自他过去的某个人可能是个彻头彻尾的蠢货、自私自利的混蛋。

“Sherlock，看着我。我不知道你的过去是怎样的。我不知道其中有谁。但如果那人让你有那种感觉，觉得你不想要那个人就说明你有问题，如果那个人因为你说了不就生气，那是错的。这你明白，对吧？那是错的。我不会对你做出那种事。如果你不想要我，如果你不想要这样，好吧，那就这么着。你依然是我最好的朋友。”

John退开身子站了起来，打算撤回自己的房间舔舐伤口，他尚未真正开始查验的伤口。他走到半路时听见Sherlock清了清嗓子，柔声叫他的名字。

“John？”

他没有转身，但停下脚步站定了，垂头盯着自己的脚。

“John。你或许是我所见过的人里，唯一一个因我的缺点与怪癖而获得一丝愉快的人。我没有意识到我把它念错了，但我余生的每一天都会念错它，只要这能使你作出那种反应。只要这使你看着我时就像，就像我……就像我对你而言是宝贵的。”

Sherlock现在在他身后，站得非常近，却没有触碰，当John转过身时他为Sherlock脸上脆弱而热望的神色、瞳孔里的真挚、唇形显现出的渴求大吃一惊。

“对我而言宝贵？上帝啊，Sherlock。你比那要超出太多了。”

“告诉我，John。告诉我我对你而言是什么。”

John大着胆子向前，抬手捧住Sherlock的脸，手指落在惊人颧骨的一侧，大拇指刷过他饱满的下唇。Sherlock闭上眼睛迎上这种触摸，需要和希望如潮水般从他身上涌出。

“你对我而言是一切。一切。”

“不错。这不错。”

Sherlock露出微笑，亲吻John的大拇指，紧张逐渐消失，变成了如释重负。

“那你呢，Sherlock？你想要什么？我对你来说是什么？”

“你？你是我的矛盾，John Watson。你是本该不合情理的一切。你是一位冲人开枪的医生，一名为人疗伤的士兵。你是穿开襟羊毛衫的危险，领路的影子，将缺陷变为天才的炼金术士。你是……哦。John，你是一种身着正装、不会飞翔、生存方式十分离奇的鸟（the very unlikely existence of a flightless bird in a tuxedo）。”

Sherlock对他微笑，小小的羞涩的微笑，但其中含着希望，也许还有一点兴奋。

“你是在把我称作一只企鹅吗？”

“你是我的奇鹅，John。我的。”

John咯咯笑了，Sherlock也因为从腹腔深处发出的笑声颤抖着，整张脸上布满笑纹。

“啊，这我还受得了，”John点点头，踏过隔开他们的空隙，两条胳膊搂住Sherlock的脖子。

“再吻我一次，七鹅。”

“闭嘴。”

 

…

 

这事来得毫无防备。多少幻想、推测、假设或猜度都无法使John为带Sherlock上床做好准备。Sherlock一旦同意就热切又坚决，但那并不意味着他对下面的步骤自信或熟悉。在通往卧室的走廊里狂乱地爱抚、匆忙地抓挠了几分钟后，John开始将Sherlock视作一只紧张兮兮的松鼠，隐遁了漫长一冬后激动万分，努力抓住所有的坚果不松手。

Sherlock需要节奏和指引，于是John想出了一个计划。他开始对Sherlock安慰、爱抚，开始轻柔地哄他，抚摸他。他在Sherlock胳膊上用手上下滑动，揉他绷紧的肩膀；将手背缓缓擦过他的锁骨，滑下他脖子的长弧。他对着他的耳朵轻哼，等他认为Sherlock足够平静了，他带着他向后走到床边，以轻轻手指、款款言辞让他平躺，接着跨坐在他漂亮的髋上，告诉Sherlock原地不动就好。Sherlock抽抽鼻子，一双眼睛睁得更大。这幅图景完美无缺了。

Sherlock是只松鼠，John是只奇鹅。John觉得这没问题。

计划的下一部分包括除下缚人的套头毛衣，脱掉衬衫，接着是更多温柔的爱抚。John缓缓压上Sherlock赤裸的胸膛时，皮肤相触有着美妙而柔和的热度，之后有了更多的吻，那种吻成为了每次呼吸、每种知觉的焦点，那么多美妙的吻，John的嘴唇开始刺痛了。Sherlock的舌头不像他使别人颜面扫地时那般快速、尖利而自私；它既慢又好奇，礼尚往来，而无论John自己的舌头做了什么，Sherlock都在与他相迎，同他品味滑动翻卷。这像一场舞蹈，John想，一场亲吻的华尔兹，只有他们二人知道。

小心缓慢的爱抚更多了，John用一只手肘支起身子，好空出一只手游来荡去。John一开始把注意力集中在Sherlock的脸、头发、脖子和手臂，限制了寓言里能被收集的坚果数量，而Sherlock效法了他，手指在John脊椎上下游弋，摸过他后颈的毛发。John在Sherlock强壮的肱二头肌上描着形状，探到他的肘弯。他尤其迷醉于Sherlock小臂的隆起线条和它在手腕处的渐缓渐细，他还确定他足可以生生世世抚摸他手背的静脉。

Sherlock绕着John的一对肩胛骨一遍遍地画数字8，用修平的指甲划过他绷紧的斜方肌，然后一对拇指在他脊柱两侧上下滑动。他双手越过John肋骨摸得更低，在他腰部定住片刻，接着钻过了John牛仔裤的腰带，在他短裤里揉捏他挺翘的臀瓣。Sherlock的手指在那儿按压拉扯的感觉令John想要更多，多得多，他发现很难不抬起臀作为回应，很难不尽可能快地打开拉链，好让Sherlock有更多空间来进行那种肉对肉的接触。他强忍住了，想要为他们两个人设定节奏。

然而在John把嘴落在Sherlock的一只乳头上，将它吮成绷紧的尖峰时，速度大大加快。Sherlock的回应是抽了口气，发出一声呻吟，把双手重新放在了John后脑勺上。当John试图放开、去吻其他地方，Sherlock从床上弓起身体，想把那一片敏感的肉体塞回John湿润的嘴中，John悬停着，他伸出的舌头离那硬起来的小肉团只隔一根头发的距离，最后Sherlock终于把John的头重新按下，身体抬离床上，直到他硬挺的乳头再次进入John口中。John只用舌尖对它反复轻舔，Sherlock开始在John髋部研磨自己的勃起。

“你喜欢这个？”John嘴贴着Sherlock说道，Sherlock好容易低沉地回应了一句，“上帝啊，是的。”

“要我弄一下另一只么？”

Sherlock发出呻吟，John有点因性奋而陶醉，陶醉于Sherlock在他身下有多么敏感。

“告诉我，Sherlock。想要什么就开口请求。”

“上帝，John，是的，另一只，对另一只那么做， _求你了_ ——”

John乐于从命，乐于亲吻Sherlock颤抖身体上的任何地方，乐于负责把那么多快感赋予一个他怀疑孤独的大半辈子里都没被碰过的男人。等Sherlock两只乳头都被好好舔吮了一番，John最后轻轻咬了一口，抬起身体滑上来，拖动自己对着Sherlock的勃起从容不迫地挑逗，短暂停了停以轻咬他的脖子，又舔回他双唇肿胀、松松张开的嘴里。

Sherlock的吻现在很猛烈，比起华尔兹倒更像萨尔萨。过了一会儿John又坐起身来，跨坐在Sherlock两条大腿上，把手放到Sherlock的裤子腰带。他对上他的眼睛，好确保自己不会被踹下去，Sherlock情不自禁地发出一种又短又尖的声音。

“你还好？”

“挺好。我挺好，”他粗着嗓子说，听上去与John的感受完全一致。

“我们可以停下。我们可以慢慢来，Sherlock。这是很多东西同时发生。我哪儿都不会去。”

“停下？哦，不要。不，我不能苟同。”

John解下暗钩时与Sherlock目光胶着，缓缓拉下拉链时继续胶着。他不可能不感觉到下面的硬度，而当他把裤子门襟流畅地分向两侧，他允许自己看了看，就在那一刻他开始忘记了自己缓慢渐进的计策。

Sherlock的短裤和他别的部分一样高档，黑色的，紧致柔滑。不过令John从喉咙里低声呻吟、舌尖从嘴里伸出的，是他的阴茎顶端，粉色，圆鼓鼓的，花瓣一样光滑，从那条短裤上方探出来。

他挪离一些，刚好够把Sherlock的长裤和短裤脱到臀下，接着他说话时嗓音低沉粗砺，充满掠夺性。

“你得立刻和我说我需不需要停下，因为再过十秒我就可能无法停止了。”

Sherlock将两臂举过头顶，慢吞吞地答道：“那我建议你开始，John。”他在John分开的大腿间抬起屁股，一根健壮的股四头肌抵上了John的勃起，而后收缩。

John是一头狮子。Sherlock是一只灰狐。

把剩下的衣物全都脱掉成为了John脑中的头等大事。他站到床边去，咬着下嘴唇解了皮带纽扣和拉链，然后将牛仔裤和短裤以一个流畅的动作抖掉了，他的阴茎为新得的自由兴奋地上下弹动。之后是袜子，接着他抓住裤脚扯下了Sherlock的裤子，把那条贴身黑色短裤拽过他大腿，小腿，脚踝，直到短裤也加入了丢在地板上的那堆衣物中。

他全身赤裸地站着，双手叉腰，肩膀后张，挺起胸膛，凝视着在他面前的床上铺开的景象。Sherlock四肢伸开，手臂依然搭在头上，墨色的鬈发蓬乱一片，半垂的眼帘下瞳孔放大。他未经阳光照射的那部分皮肤极为白皙，而他被舔得过度敏感的乳头又小又尖，对比之下如同一对樱桃。他的肚子凹下去，小小的痣和栗色毛发所成、直接连到他胯间的那道线都留下了细微的印记。John的目光毫不羞涩地飘到了Sherlock的阴茎，勃发绷紧，几乎平平地贴着那丛茂密柔顺的黑色毛发。John舔舔嘴唇。Sherlock的阴茎修长，弧线优雅，美极了。

Sherlock缓缓打开双腿，膝盖抬起的高度刚刚够暴露出等待着John的其余部分，两片圆鼓鼓的漂亮臀瓣之间沉沉的囊袋，还有那里，就在那里，粉嫩的洞穴闭拢着。还有Sherlock修长好看的手指，懒洋洋地抚弄自己抽动着的坚硬茎体，John停止了呼吸。

Sherlock是一只孔雀。John是一只被车前灯惊到的鹿。

John完全放弃了自己缓慢渐近的计划。他爬回床上，任由Sherlock将他向下拖到自己身上，任由他用长长的手臂抱住自己、将他们的腿纠缠在一起，任由他把脸埋在他脖颈，轻咬他的耳朵，开始慢慢用髋部摩擦他上半截大腿。当Sherlock对着他的嘴低语，“我就要把压抑三年的渴望释放在你身上了，”John意识到他目前的计划只不过是要在Sherlock手中活下来而已。

Sherlock突然一气呵成地将他们上下翻转，把John固定在身下，手腕在头顶钳住。Sherlock用鼻子摩挲John的鬓角，脸颊，颌线，然后吻了他嘴角，轻声说：“抓紧床头板，John，你敢松手试试看。”

Sherlock后退一些跪在John腿间，手向下滑过他的大腿，小腿，脚踝。他捏了捏John小腿肚上圆润的肌肉，又把手重新滑上去，在John膝盖之下停住了。他抬手将John的双腿打开、向后推，直到他门户大开，脚悬在床垫上空。Sherlock眼睛半闭，因欲望显出深色，大片扫视过John的身体，上下四周，饱览他一直在努力演绎的每一处，每只雀斑，每道伤疤，每根毛发与皱纹，每块凹陷与隆起。John在注视之下动弹不得，他唯一移动的部分就是他胀大的阴茎，随着他心脏的每次狂跳而弹动抽搐。

Sherlock的目光终于在John腿间停下，他看呀看呀看，直到John觉得他也许不是要情绪爆发就是要开始哀鸣。慢慢地，一刻都没有移开眼，Sherlock在John战栗的大腿之间俯下身体，将整张脸贴上了John的胯，鼻子顶到他阴茎根部，嘴紧紧压住他的双球。John的呻吟声简直不像人类，从他不知道存在的部位发出，而且他确定Sherlock重新开始动作的那一刻他就会射。Sherlock恰好快了一着，举手用拇指和食指在John根部掐了个紧紧的环，接着开始舔舐嗅闻，尽可能大面积地用脸磨蹭。他的嘴在John的大腿内侧，贴住他的阴囊，臀瓣，压进他的耻毛。他在大口喘气，吸入那里的浓烈气味，他几近野性的探索如同火焰烧过John的皮肤。

“Sherlock，上帝，请你——”

Sherlock停下舔嗅，刚够说一句：“告诉我，John。想要什么就开口请求。”

假如John有气力用任何方法哪怕模拟一下思维过程，他就会意识到仅仅几分钟前他对Sherlock说了一模一样的话，这些话被转回来说给他不过是许多迹象之一，证明Sherlock是一名聪敏的学生，或是一个高超的模仿者，或者有一大组秘密技能，从没对John展示过。或许上述几条全中。

Sherlock是一头怪兽，一头欲念深重的怪兽，而John是他的第一个、最后一个、唯一一个受害者。➁

“哦上帝，你的嘴，求你了Sherlock，把它含住——”

Sherlock不喜欢重复自己，也不必被告知第二次，所以John的话几乎还没出口时Sherlock就自下而上在John的硬挺上重重舔了一道，舌头贴得又宽又平。他在顶部停下，嘟着嘴唇包住龟头，不慌不忙地将它吸到自己闭着的嘴里。他使舌头缓慢卷过马眼，再绕冠状沟打圈，接着只以细小的滑动动作吮吸，仿佛在吮冰棒的一端。

John可能会死掉的。他模模糊糊意识到他本打算对Sherlock做这一整套，他不知道局面是何时、怎样遭到了扭转。当他低下头，看到那乱蓬蓬的卷发在他打开的双腿间上下移动，他觉得自己整个一生都没见过那么美的画面。Sherlock，吞着老二。他的老二。他的生活是怎么啦？他伸手摸下去，手指缠住那些性感的卷毛，Sherlock的脑袋在他手心的移动意外地令人满足，于是他抓得更紧了些，稍微按了按，希望Sherlock能吞入更多。他从命了。

Sherlock现在正在呻吟，悠长低沉的声音从他喉咙深处发出，传到John的茎体上。他听上去沉浸在了他给予John的快感里，迷失在了他的行为所带来的循环往复的性满足中。这不是在迅速给予高潮的生理所需。不是。这是Sherlock在对John的阴茎做爱，予它以十二万分专注，陶醉于口中的充实感，还有热度，湿润，柔软的皮肤与有力的节奏，这全都直通通作用到了他自己的阴茎里，他正在把它往床单上蹭，臀部微微起伏。

这些全部为John合在了一道，脑袋上上下下的景象，Sherlock绝美臀部的起伏，呻吟、舔舐、吮吸和拉扯，假如John以为自己可能多撑一小会儿，他在那一刻放弃了——他感到Sherlock大而优美的手裹住他敏感的双球，在掌心滚动，用大拇指轻轻爱抚柔软的皮肤。Sherlock只抬头看了一次，那时他感觉到John的阴囊绷起来缩向身体，而他看见John的脸时几乎停止了动作。John嘴巴大张，双眼紧闭，脸上是愕然而惊与狂喜难耐的神色，只叫了一句，“ **操** ！”然后身体从床上弓起，臀肉收缩大腿绷紧，又猛又快地射到了Sherlock嘴里。Sherlock急不可耐地要全部接受，要John精液的每一滴，他吞咽、舔舐、用舌头翻卷，直到John逐渐软下来，那话儿缩回包皮下。Sherlock俯身把脸凑到John腹部，趁那茎体逐渐安宁下来沿着它落下最细小的亲吻，喜爱与崇敬的吻。

John安安静静，一动不动，只是偶尔有战栗传过全身，余韵与叹息持续得比Sherlock所预料的要久，最终他轻声问道：“还好吗？”

John咯咯笑个不停，然后把搭在脸上的手臂挪开来，低头看向贴在自己射干了的阴茎旁的Sherlock，然后说：“上帝啊，Sherlock，那可比还好强得太多了，我甚至找不到词形容。过来。”

Sherlock四肢着地爬了上来，同时John坐起身，朝后靠在床头板上，双腿在面前伸展开。他张开手臂，Sherlock爬到了他怀里，坐在John腿上，大腿夹住他的髋。John一只手捧着Sherlock的后脑勺，将他按下来亲吻，Sherlock弯下身子凑近John仰起的脸，找到他的嘴唇，回赠了John给出的温柔事后吻。

Sherlock的吻急迫得多，因为他在寻求释放，他正要请求John摸他，拜托拜托拜托了摸摸他，这时他感觉到John的手从一条大腿滑了上去，掠过他的睾丸。那触摸继续着，好软好软好软，从Sherlock大腿内侧上爬到臀部再重新下移。John的手指正在他双球下抚摸他，摸得更低更靠后，接着就在他会阴处按压绕圈。Sherlock对着John的嘴小声说出简短词汇，喘息道 _哦！_ 还有 _John_ 还有 _啊嗯_ 。

“嘘，我接着你了，我会照顾你的。”

他把头抵在John的肩膀，看着John的手重新游走上行，将他鼓胀的勃起握在手中，起初非常之轻，手指扣成一个圈开始撸动时差点儿都没碰到他。

“你喜欢这个？”

“哦上帝，John，我喜欢，你知道我喜欢。”

“我马上要让你感觉那么好。”

“你已经做到了。”

“这微不足道，亲爱的。”

John用拇指抹过Sherlock的阴茎顶部，把那儿流出的液体涂到龟头上，冠状沟下，包皮系带间。立刻就有更多前液流出，量多得顺着他的茎体滴了下去，John撸动时开始握得更紧了。

“刚刚的事妙不可言，Sherlock，你对我做的事。太棒了。你知不知道？”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，令John的声音和话语充斥自己内心。他微微摇头，对着John侧颈小声道：“和我说说。”

“嗯。你用你整张脸进行探索的样子，Sherlock。哎上帝。你的舌头，嘴唇，鼻子还有颧骨，压住我，闻着我，吸入我。然后你的嘴在我身上，老天哪，你的嘴。”

John现在提了速，压力和动作都稍微激烈了点，他的手到了顶端就会转一转。

“我低头看你，看见你在尽情吞咽我的老二，Sherlock，该死的尽情吞咽，好像你从今往后只需要把那吃进嘴里就足够，我还看见你漂亮的屁股在我腿间磨蹭着床，基督啊，我这辈子都没见过那么美的东西。”

John的手顺着Sherlock的背滑上去，潜进他发间，把他向后扯，再重新压下来吻他，吮吸他舌头的节奏与手上动作一致，直到Sherlock往他嘴里呜咽才不再吸吮。他放开了，但是将Sherlock固定在近处，想试着再吻一次，可是Sherlock做不到，什么都做不了，只能用张开的嘴巴贴上John的嘴，向里喘息，抽气。他朝上挺臀，把阴茎推到John的拳头里，因处在爆发边缘而颤抖，当John放慢速度稍松开手时Sherlock想要乞请，想要哀求，他就这么做了。

“求你了John，哦上帝求你，我需要，我太想要了，求你别停，求你让我高潮，哦上帝求你——”

“你有多接近，亲爱的？”

“那么近，哦上帝，John，那么近——在那儿，就在——那儿，只要再有一点点，求你——”

John放开了Sherlock的头发，手又沿着他长长的脊柱滑下去，捧起了一侧完美的臀瓣。他的手指靠近Sherlock的洞穴，就在旁边，他令它们挑逗地从近处掠过，同时揉了一把臀肉。Sherlock想要，想要那种触碰，他弓起背扭着臀，在John的手指撩拨时追逐它们。John将指头滑入臀缝，食指和中指正好分别在Sherlock想要它们碰到的部位的上方与下方，但无论他如何扭动，John都避开了。John的另一只手把更多前液涂下他的阴茎，但那样的触碰也是挑逗，如果Sherlock不能在之后的三十秒里高潮他就要疯了。

他从John大腿上跪了起来，努力想把勃起在后者温暖的下腹研磨，可John抓住机会含住了一只乳头，用舌尖弹它的同时终于，终于把中指压上了Sherlock的穴口正中，Sherlock的猛顶和颤抖之剧烈弄得他俩差点从床上翻下去。此刻他急切渴望阴茎接受摩擦，也同样急切渴望那根手指能按进去、那根舌头能吮吸，他只能满含饥渴，同时向各个方向胡乱扭动。

Sherlock是一匹腾跃的野马。John撩到极致又不给人解脱。

John用上了之前为战场上的紧急手术预留的协调能力与高效率，吮吸，插入，同时用完美的力道撸动，Sherlock在他怀里僵硬得犹如一尊雕像，屁股朝前顶，背弓着，脑袋后仰露出喉咙，在他们二人之间像座喷泉似的射了出来。John咬住嘴唇，感觉自己的血有太多涌到了他正越发重新有兴致的老二，接着Sherlock缓缓朝前靠过来，瘫在了John胸前，胡乱咕哝着什么折磨、极乐和报复。

Sherlock终于从John大腿上滑落，好像化成了一滩被榨干了的侦探，面朝下扑到了John身边。他看也不看地伸手摸索，直到找到了John的手，轻轻捏住。John低头看着旁边这个七荤八素的家伙，又想笑又想哭，久久隐藏的情绪涌现出来，使他充满了将自己交给另一个人的喜悦之情。他俯下身子盖上了Sherlock泛红的身体，像一条保护欲很强的人形毯子，把头歇在瘦削的肩骨之间。他的肚子压着Sherlock的屁股，双腿落在身下长腿的两侧，两条手臂压在Sherlock举起的胳膊上。

“Sherlock？”

“嗯？”

“提醒我给伦敦动物学会写一张超大额支票，好吧？”

“动物园。”

John吻了Sherlock右肩的一颗痣，对着他温暖的皮肤露出微笑，默默感到开心：他把这个行走的词典弄得只用单音节答话了。

“对，动物园。为了企鹅（Penguins）。”

“茄（Pengs）。”

“嗯。”

“我爱茄，John。”

“我知道，亲爱的。”

“它们把你给了我。”

“我们最后总会走到这步的，不过是啊，我们欠他们，好多时间。”

“应该回那儿去，John，谢谢茄。”

“好。不过现在不去，行吗？”

“现在不去。”

“现在不去。我们得在床上呆几天，我觉得。”

“几天。”

“可能要更久。”

“周。月。年。好。”

John从Sherlock睡意朦胧的身体上翻下身，然后把他拉近，一直伸着胳膊，直到Sherlock不再往这边钻、缠着他往身上拖，就把毯子拽上来盖住他们，紧紧将Sherlock拥入怀中，他确定自己总能有办法把他永远留在这儿。

Sherlock是John的。John是Sherlock的。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中用的两个演员梗：  
> ➀纪录片South Pacific播出以后，大家发现BC念不对penguin这个词；  
> ➁在2014年[OUT杂志专访](http://www.out.com/entertainment/movies/2014/10/14/sherlock-star-benedict-cumberbatch-poised-make-alan-turing-his-own-imitation-game)中，撰稿人写道，同人圈把BC的Sherlock角色塑造成了“a lustful cock monster”。  
> 另，文里的诗谜前六句每句三个单词压头韵，翻到中文我实在压不了，只能各句首字声母相同补救一下。中文不好我的锅，我的锅。


End file.
